


I'm not giving up on you yet

by WandaPea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Spanking, Stucky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaPea/pseuds/WandaPea
Summary: Steve knows the risks, but he isn't giving up on him, no matter what it takes to get him to stay.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	I'm not giving up on you yet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is terrible

“I am not safe to be around. Can't you see how much pain I have already caused?” Bucky was close to tears and Steve could hear the strain in his voice and he tried to stop himself from breaking down.

“Buck.” He whispered. Steve didn't know what else to say. As much as he loved him, he knew that what he was saying wasn't untrue. He saw the damage and pain Bucky had caused, Winter Soldier or not. Steve knew the body counts and the amount of scars his own friends had from the amount of times they had tried to subdue him or get in his way. 

“Steve, I have to leave. I can't stay here and just wait for the next time I snap.” His head was bowed, dark hair falling in front of his face.

“I don't care what it takes. You belong here. This is your home. You are getting better and I will not give up on you this easily.” Steve's own emotions began to get the better of him and his eyes were watering, threatening to spill over.

“It's not your choice anymore. I'm making the choice to leave and stop putting you all at risk. I can't trust myself and I don't want to live like this anymore. Everyone will be better off without me”. Bucky couldn't even look up, he couldn't look into those blue eyes and see the hurt. Instead, he turned and began to walk out the room.

Steve's hurt quickly turned to anger. He couldn't believe after all they had been through and how many different things they could try, that Bucky was giving up and trying to walk away from it all. He didn't care how dangerous it was, he needed him, he couldn't leave without him. Bucky was not leaving, even if he had to smack some sense into him.

“Don't you dare walk away from this. I won't let you. You aren't leaving.” He walked forward and gripped Bucky's arm, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“Get off me. It's not your decision anymore. I am leaving.” He stared into his eyes, searching. He saw fury and frustration. He knew how much he was hurting.

As Bucky began to pull away and try to pry his metal arm out of Steves grasp, he became desperate. He didn't want to hurt him. He knew deep down that he couldn't force him to stay. He could beg, he could scream, but he needed to get through to him and show him that there was still time and hope.

“You can't leave me. I need you here. We need each other. You do not get to do this to me”. He was becoming angry and forceful but he didn't know what else to do.

“Okay, and how exactly do you think you're going to be able to stop me?” He scoffed in disbelief at Steve's temper coming to light.  
Even surprising himself, but not knowing anything else to do, he tightened his grip on Bucky's left arm and began to drag him back into the room and towards his bed. He immediately sat down on the edge of the bed and did not allow himself a second to think about his actions, before throwing Bucky faced down over his lap. Bucky immediately began to pull against him and attempt to stand. Steve didn't falter and instead pushed down on his back and held him firmer and his right hand grabbed the waistband of Bucky's pants. In a matter of seconds he hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled them down along with his underwear, just below his thighs.

Steve immediately began to smack the bare buttocks in front of him, bringing down his hand as fast and hard as he could. He was releasing his frustration and trying to teach Bucky a lesson. He saw the once pale cheeks begin to turn red and soon crimson. His pace didn't falter as Bucky squirmed against him and kicked his legs. 

As the minutes ticked by, Bucky began to lose his determination. Instead he felt himself become submissive and eventually laid there, limp. He soon realised that the burning in his stomach was growing far faster than the heat in his backside.

After a few moments, Steve noticed the change. His hand hovered above his head and he stopped his actions and the realisation of what he had done came crashing down on him. His anger had dissipated and was replaced by another feeling he had not experienced in such a long time. He noticed the tightness in his pants and the way his whole body had become flushed.

As Bucky laid there unmoving, Steve listened to Bucky's fast breathing and began to concentrate more on the body over his knee. When he focused he could feel Bucky's own arousal against his thighs. The realisation made him begin to panic. He felt his chest tighten as he tried and failed to get himself under control.

Suddenly Bucky began to move again. Steve didn't know what else to do so he simply held on to Bucky's arm again and stood, pulling Bucky to his feet also. As they both stood, mere inches away from each other, Steve kept his head down. Guilt and confusion was overwhelming him but the hardness in his pants did not falter.

He resisted the urge to flinch as Bucky hooked his fingers under his chin. He was forced to look up into his eyes. Tears had begun to dry on Bucky's flushed cheeks. They stared into each others eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Neither were expecting what came next as Bucky crashed his lips onto Steves. It only took a second for Steve to reciprocate and put every bit of passion he felt into kissing him back.


End file.
